


Denim & Mistletoe Desires

by Jelli_Mac



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Christmas Party, I don't like songfics but here we go, Instagram Prompt, Joshtin, M/M, Mentions of COVID-19, Romantic Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelli_Mac/pseuds/Jelli_Mac
Summary: JC and Justin have been separated for far too long during the pandemic. With the world slowly falling back to what can be considered normal, it's the holiday season and they finally are able to be with each other again.
Relationships: JC Chasez/Justin Timberlake
Kudos: 9





	Denim & Mistletoe Desires

_I know you like it_

_I know you like it it it_

_I know you like it_

_I know you like it it it_

When you walk in it’s as if the world slows down around me. Like magic, the sea of people between us parts, and all I see is you. Perfectly dressed as always; black on black with a hint of Christmas red at your breast. You wore your glasses that you hate because I love them and I asked you to wear them. My fine ass man that I haven’t seen in over a year because of the pandemic. 

We didn't need to stay apart but it was the best choice. When your dad injured his back for the second time this year and unfortunately needed surgery to help recover it was clear that you were the best person out of your siblings to make the sacrifice and go all the way to Florida to help your mom out. Although we knew we’d miss each other we ultimately decided that you’d stay put with family after your father recovered rather than risk contact trying to get back to each other. Trains were just as risky if not riskier than planes and I didn't want to ask you to drive the 42 hours between us. As the days turned to months then turned to years the 2,780 miles between you and me felt further and further away but finally tonight my eyes can behold you without the guise of a computer screen between us.

_Don't know why, but girl, I'm feeling close to you_

_Maybe is this ocean view, I'm so emotional_

_And all these stars been dancing on my head_

_Too long, too long, too long_

You haven’t seen me yet as you are greeted by the people you know closest to the door. I’m all the way across the room but I can still enjoy watching you from here. Almost everyone knows you; by association or by fame. The ones you worked with that beautiful year you spared to work with me greet you with surprise and exclamations. Mike from accounting who you used to talk about traveling with. Leslie, whose position you had temporally filled after she left to get married, hugged, and kissed you around her baby bump. It's been so long since anyone has seen anyone and everyone is a sight for sore eyes this year at the company holiday party. 

David, the one who you trained to replace you, hugs you warmly and his now almost three-year-old toddler grabs on to you with joy from his fathers’ arms although he’s never met you. This does give me a chance to see you in the rare but beautiful element of you with a child. Although you've told me time and time again that you never wanted to be a father it’s always been clear that you are the best with children. Even my son, now our son cracked through your iron-clad door to parenthood. A soft smile finds my lips as my heart warms to see you take the toddler in your arms with a soft toss in the air and hug him sweetly to your body. His giggles are like music even from where I’m standing and many heads turn to see the happy child.

_I wrote a song for you, I wanna sing to you_

_But every time I'm close to you_

_The words wanna come out, but I forget_

_It's so strong, it's so strong, it's so strong_

Moving closer to where you are I am stopped by Marcella and Johan. I lose sight of you as I stop to speak with them, passing along holiday wishes and hopes for the new year but the chimes of your laugh reach my ears through the cacophony of the largest group anyone has been comfortable to be around in a while. Thankfully we’re a small company and we were able to rent out a large space to keep everyone comfortable and stress-free. We’ve had a good year despite the total shift to work from home. Lots of other brands had suffered during the past two years but WilliamRast was thankfully not one of them. Our sales dropped slightly but this year we nearly cracked the hundred million so obviously, we had to celebrate. 

The other people in the group with Marcella and Johan ask me about my year, about our son but my answers come automatically because my mind is only on you. My heartbeat picked up the moment I caught a glance of your now long, gray-streaked hair. Bless your mother for keeping you from dying your gray away and keeping your luscious chestnut lock from getting too long. You look like something out of my dreams as I spy you now closer to me talking to a new group of people. We both gained and lost, and lost some more weight while we quarantined. Not that I could complain before but the return of your perfect strong, sturdy form had me wishing for your return more and more each day. Your back is to me so I take full advantage; eating up just how toned your already beautiful ass has become. 

_Didn't I seem like I'm catching something_

_That's because it's true_

_I can't deny it, I won't try it_

_But I think that you know_

_I look around and everything I see is beautiful_

_Cause all I see is you_

_And I can't deny it, and I stand by you_

_And I won't hide it anymore_

I don’t want you to find me too soon. I’m enjoying watching you work the room. Not one to spoil a good show, I excuse myself from the group that had pulled me in under the pretense of needing a refill. Unfortunately, I have to turn my back to you as I head off in the direction of the bar. Our son, now almost seven years old flys by me with his cousins on his tail. He’s been just as excited to finally see you as I have been and had barely wanted to sleep the night prior. 

He's not the only one that aches for you. My hand and lips were hungry to hold and taste you as my eyes were to see you. Each day we've been apart a dull ache has built inside of me that after all this time feels like it's meant to be there. For the first time in so long, it's gone and I almost feel lost without it. With each step away from you, my mind says ‘ _turn around’_. Accompanied with each heartbeat I hear _'he's just over there’_. I'm going against my body's instinct to reclaim my place by your side but as you’d taught me the anticipation is just as sweet as the beholding. You've already been here just a few miles away from our home taking the appropriate time to self-quarantine after traveling back to me. Your last day of quarantine couldn’t have come sooner. 

Our son signaled to me that I was going the wrong way, that you were behind me but I placed a finger on my lips signaling to him to not say that he’d seen me to you. I sealed our silent agreement with a wink as he giggled and continued at high speed towards you. I heard his exclamation of joy as he careened into you. Peeking over my shoulder once I reached the bar I see you crouched down hugging him and gesturing at how tall he’s gotten. You’ve missed almost half a foot of his life all this while. Even from here, I can see the disappointment under the joy on your face. I feel a pang of sadness in my chest but quickly think that you still have at least his full body height more to go and there will be time to make up for the lost six inches.

Soon you're complimenting my nieces on their dresses and I see you twirl the youngest of the two causing the light to play off the sequins on her skirt. She’s pulling your hand, probably saying she wants to dance with you. You expertly swing her up into your arms and glide across the floor in your usual effortless way. We're all a family here and there are many children here tonight but the co-founders’ children are the center of the attention. Many eyes turn your way as you waltz across the dance floor with my business partner and best friend’s youngest to the music softly playing in the room; spinning and dipping her high and low causing her to giggle and the spectators to clap as they look on. 

You're in the best of moods tonight. I'm sure it wouldn't take me long to guess why.

_A crowded room anywhere_

_A million people around all I see is you_

_And everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears_

_Yeah, a million people in a crowded room_

_But my camera lenses only been set to zoom_

_And it all becomes so clear, comes so clear, becomes so clear_

A camera flashes somewhere in your direction as you dance. My niece is smiling as brightly as the sun and hugging your neck tightly once your dance comes to a close. I see you deposit her with her father and you both hug in greeting each other for the first time this evening. You still don't see me but I am now much closer to you. So much so that my mind almost swims at the first whiff of your cologne; warm and spicy yet still fresh with a hint of something that can only be described as you.

I almost can't bear it anymore and turn to make myself known to you but then I hear you ask someone if they’ve seen me tonight. You get a vague answer that I’m here somewhere but they don’t point you in the correct direction. Trace, my nieces’ father, is still beside you and we make eye contact. He quirks his eyebrow questioningly at my distance. I simply smirk and glide away to find a new spot to watch you from.

I am grateful that our employees have brought most if not all of their families along tonight for if not I wouldn't be able to hide from you for so long in plain sight. So many wives, husbands, and children to meet that I spend a good part of the evening watching you and only you all night. Your all my eyes can and want to see. A fine feast to devour that I almost don't ever want to satisfy my hunger for you. Still, I watch you drink and taste the food, reconnect, and meet the same people that I've met this evening. All just out of your reach for the pleasure of watching you and only you.

_I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision_

_I only see you_

_I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got that tunnel vision_

_I only see you_

My old PA, now your cousin by marriage intercepts my dodging with a questioning look on her face, “Trace just saw you. What are you doing? Why aren't you talking to your husband?"

“I'm watching,” a simple reply is all I give.

"Why? I expected that you'd never leave his side all night. How long has it been?"

"Twenty months, thirteen days, and some odd amount of hours. Not that I've been paying attention. Have you ever just watched Simonne work the room? The way that she engages with people and they seem completely entranced by her? The way that the room, the whole world seems to move with her? I know they're both adopted but there is something about those Chasez's that magnetizes the attention of everyone in the room,” pausing I observe what I described at work. You move again and everyone in the room seems to shift and turn with you as if you are the moon commanding the tides, "Like I said I'm watching.”

She turns your way and watches with me. I'm certain she can't see what I see. Although you both had your fling it wasn't meant to be. Although she was just one Chasez away from her true heart's desire. Just then your cousin glides up to you, platinum gray hair and silver dress that glistens around her body like a moon lite stream. Now I can see that she gets it then. As you both stand there it almost seems as if light radiating from the both of you; ebony and ivory gods among us. Her eyes go soft and her body language turns from inquisitive to receptive as she basks in the rays of love coming off of her wife. Even this far away I can tell they are connected, one in the same person and it reminds me that even though we have been apart we will always be together.

_Now that I know the truth, what am I suppose to do?_

_Changing up and breaking all my rules ever since we met_

_I'm so gone, I'm so gone, I'm so gone_

_Just like the movie shoot, I'm zooming in on you_

_Everything is extra in the background, just fades into the set_

_As we ride off in the sun_

I've circled the room so many times that it's almost become inevitable; you will see me soon or you've probably seen me already. Nonetheless, you'll definitely see me now as Trace and I make our way to the microphones for the obligatory owners’ holiday announcements. Before I can even speak, you and I make eye contact. For a split second all I can think to say is how much I love you and missed you. Thankfully Trace picks up on my mental malfunction, starts the speech and my brain rewires. We collectively thank everyone for their hard work these past two years and commend them on their ability to adjust to our ever-changing world. A few laughs are shared over the hick-up we all had in the beginning. Video conferencing took everyone a while to get used to and there are many fun memories to share with everyone. But we all got through it and will miss our loved ones that are no longer with us.

All the while through our speech I continued to watch you. Funny enough I lost sight of you more than once. It seems that I'm not the only one playing this game tonight. Awards and certificates are handed out to MVPs and spectacular performers with toasts all around. We lock eyes again as I raise my glass to you. As expected, you are breathtaking while you casually leaned against a table further back in the room from where I stand. I find it hard to swallow my drink as you smile seductively before you sip yours.

That's it. I give in. The anticipation is all too much. I've played this game for long enough and now I must have my prize. 

_Didn't I seem like I'm catching something_

_That's because it's true_

_I can't deny it, I won't try it_

_But I think that you know_

_I look around and everything I see is beautiful_

_Cause all I see is you_

_And I can't deny it, and I stand by you_

_And I won't hide it anymore_

Now that I want to see you I can't get to you fast enough. Group photos and congratulations on my speech imped my way as I try to cross the room to you. And as if you can sense this you keep moving further and further out of my reach. You evil handsome bastard. I know you know what you are doing. I know you know it's having the desired effect. Even as I dodge the families and groups of friends between us I can feel my arousal begin to quicken in my pants. That desperate desire to have any part of you touching any part of me begging to make itself known. I need your hands on my waist. I need your lips on my neck. I need your legs tangled with mine. I need to feel your heat against my skin. It's been far too long. I feel like a fool for making myself wait any longer. 

But I just can't get to you. Everyone has a refreshed eagerness to talk to me, get me a drink, or to reminisce about some funny moments in the years gone by. I give in and hope that you will find me soon and extinguish this newfound burning desire beneath my skin.

_A crowded room anywhere_

_A million people around all I see is you_

_And everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears_

_Yeah, a million people in a crowded room_

_But my camera lenses only been set to zoom_

_And it all becomes so clear, comes so clear, becomes so clear_

It's almost time for the night to be over. Young ones need their sleep and they've been dropping in their parents’ arms for the past half hour. Our son has found his way back to me and is nearly half asleep in my arms. We still haven't managed to find each other this evening but my hopes will not be crushed. Regardless I can not carry our son all night and I begin to make my exit. 

Saying goodbye to those on my way thoughts of you back in our bed where you belong spill into my mind. Memories of late-night giggle fits, snuggling up to you as you take "just a few more minutes” to finish up whatever project you can't put down and passionate kisses in the dark urge my feet forward in hopes of being with you soon.

_I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision_

_I only see you_

_I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got that tunnel vision_

_I only see you_

_Zoom, zoom, zoom_

_Zoom, zoom, zoom_

_In on you, in, in on you_

_I only see you_

I'm usually very aware of my surroundings but I think I'm more tired than I had expected to be. Avoiding you all night must have taken up a lot of energy. I've just deposited our son safely in my car when suddenly lips are on my neck and arms are snaking around my waist. I should be more alarming but the all too apparent familiarity of them makes me melt and I turn in your arm to plant my lips fully against yours. 

Kissing shouldn't be able to feel this good. Something inside me breaks and I can almost feel tears behind my closed eyelids. My body wants to go limp with the sheer volume of pleasure traveling up my spine and out to my limbs. I moan as your tongue easily opens my mouth and we kiss each other deeply, hungrily. Both of our breathing is ragged and I feel as if we'd eat each other alive out of your desperation to be close once again.

I've imagined this moment far too frequently. One the nights when the aching in my chest was too much to bear I'd think about how we'd see each other again. Even if I put all of my imagings together they would never compare to my pure joy and relief to finally be with you. My hands grip you desperately and my mouth kisses your back fiercely as you press me up against the side of my car just as eager to be with me. I can feel and hear a groan rumble deep in your chest as your leg parts mine. I return the feeling with a wanton groan of my own as your mouth moves to my neck and your hand moves to grip my hair at the nape of my neck. 

The whole world falls away and everything is you pressed up against me. All I can feel is the heat of your breath, your hands gripping ardently at me through my suit, and your body making its needs known. This is all I've been wanting this whole time. All this past almost two years. You. Right here in my arm with nowhere to go.

_A crowded room anywhere_

_A million people around all I see is you_

_And everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears_

_Yeah, a million people in a crowded room_

_But my camera lenses only been set to zoom_

_And it all becomes so clear, comes so clear, becomes so clear_

_I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision_

_I only see you_

_I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got, I got that tunnel vision for you_

_I got that tunnel vision_

_I only see you_

I heard someone cat-calls us with a whistle. It's Trace and he's calling out for us to get a room two rows of parked cars over. The world slams back into focus and I'm looking straight at you. No through a screen, not in a photo with your nieces, not from across the room desperate to get to you. You're here right in front of me and in my arms at last.

You flip him the bird and I hear his laughter in the distance. Your hand comes back to cup my cheek as your forehead meets mine and you nuzzle against me. I hear you breathe me in before your lips fall back to my lips; softly this time, with less urgency. When you pull away the satisfaction and joy are clear on your face, “Finally.”

“Hi C,” is all I can say. That's all I need to say. We're both back where we belong. Back where we are our best selves. Even if there are things still going wrong in the world at large this part of the world is back in the correct order.

_Tunnel Vision - Justin Timberlake courtesy of Sony_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone
> 
> Thanks for the prompt over on Instagram from JoshtinProof and lkcolson. I hope you both enjoy ☺️


End file.
